1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of thin display apparatuses have been brought into practical use in response to a demand for a reduction in thickness of such apparatuses to the accompaniment of an increase in size of the screen. An AC discharge type plasma display panel has drawn attention as one of the thin display apparatuses.
A plasma display panel (PDP) has a plurality of display lines, each of which corresponds to one line of a screen.
A conventional plasma display panel requires a sufficient pitch between display lines in order to prevent an erroneous discharge between the display lines. This results in difficulties in improving the resolution by reducing the pitch between the display lines.
Further, since the coventional plasma display panel cosumes more power than CRT, liquid crystal display and so on, a reduction in power consumption is desired for the plasma display panel.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems as mentioned above, and an object of the invention is to provide a plasma display apparatus which is capable of providing a high definition display with low power consumption.
A plasma display apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention is a plasma display apparatus for displaying an image corresponding to an input video signal, which comprises a plasma display panel including a plurality of first row electrodes and second row electrodes extending in a horizontal direction and formed in alternation, a discharge space filled with a discharge gas, and a plurality of column electrodes formed opposite to and extending in a direction perpendicular to the first row electrodes and the second row electrodes through the discharge space, wherein discharge cells corresponding to pixels are formed at respective intersections of the first row electrodes and second row electrodes with the column electrodes, and a spacing between each of the first row electrodes and each of the second row electrode is conformed to a display line on the screen; reset driving means for causing a reset discharge to occur for forming wall charges in all of the discharge cells; write driving means for causing a selective erasure discharge to occur for selectively erasing the wall charges formed in the discharge cells in accordance with the input video signal and light emission sustain driving means for causing a sustaining discharge to occur for forcing only discharge cells formed with the wall charges therein out of the discharge cells to repeatedly emit light.
A plasma display apparatus according to a second aspect of the present invention is a plasma display apparatus for displaying an image corresponding to an input video signal, which comprises a plasma display panel including a plurality of first row electrodes and second row electrodes extending in a horizontal direction and formed in alternation, a discharge space filled with a discharge gas, and a plurality of column electrodes formed opposite to and extending in a direction perpendicular to the first row electrodes and the second row electrodes through the discharge space, wherein discharge cells corresponding to pixels are formed at respective intersections of the first row electrodes and second row electrodes with the column electrodes, and a spacing between each of the first row electrodes and each of the second row electrode is conformed to each of display lines on the screen; a power supply circuit including a capacitor, a first switching current path for selectively discharging a charge accumulated on the capacitor to supply the charge to a power supply line, a second switching current path for selectively applying a power supply potential to the power supply line, and a third switching current path for selectively charging the capacitor with charges accumulated on the column electrodes through the power supply line; and a pixel data pulse generator circuit for connecting the power supply line to the column electrodes for a predetermined period of time in response to the input video signal to generate pixel data pulses corresponding to the input video signal and applying the pixel data pulses onto the column electrodes.